our love's the only truth (that's why i run to you)
by lovecamedown
Summary: "I'll always run to you." "I know." / Finnrey.


[originally published on ao3 10/12/16]

 **A/N:** _Hi! it's past midnight! i wrote this in a half hour and haven't even proof read it, i can only sincerely apologise. i was not expecting to write a mini drabble fic. it was supposed to be a quick headcanon post on tumblr...alas.  
i'm considering adding to this at a later date so stay tuned for that (although it is the middle of the night right now so don't hold me to that :'))_

* * *

Sometimes, after a long day, Finn and Rey will lie and face each other, playing with each other's fingers, just looking at each other. Sometimes they don't even talk. Just being together, in each others' presence, knowing they're not alone, is enough. They'll lie like that for hours. Catching up on each other's days, sharing their worries, just being still. It's usually Rey who gets sleepy first. She'll eventually close her eyes against the pillow and shuffle up to tuck her head under Finn's chest, tangling their legs together. Finn always pulls up the covers with a mere flick of his hands and then wraps her in his arms. It's always hard to remember what was so hard about the day when it ends like this.

Finn is exceptional at shoulder massages. Rey will come home from a particularly rough training or workout session, tension lining her body. And Finn will either sit or lie her down, hands working against her muscles right away. He kisses words of comfort in to her skin and hair and keeps rubbing at her muscles until she's half asleep or finally relaxed.

Nightmares are a given, after all they've been through. They both get them. Sometimes, they're dreams that are linked through the Force, so they see the same horrifying things playing out before them. They've gotten rather good at comforting each other, though. It usually consists of holding each other as close as possible, breathing each other in, stroking hair, touching skin. Words of comfort are whispered in to each other's ears.  
"I'm here. I'm here."  
"You're here. Yeah. You're here."  
"We're okay."

When it's not nightmares, it's insomnia. Rey will often wake to find the bed beside her empty, and then walk out in to the cool night air with a blanket in her arms to find him sitting down on the little grass bank, looking up at the stars, his back to her. "Can't sleep?" She will ask.  
He'll turn to her and smile sadly; his expression a strange combination of sleepy and wide awake. "No."  
"Mind if I sit?"  
"I never mind."  
She'll smile and wrap the blanket around his shoulders, sitting beside him, taking his hand. She leans her head on his shoulder, and he leans his head back in return. They'll find shapes in the stars and the planets and give them their own names. Gaze up at D'Qar's moons. Give each other quick kisses and snuggles. Until Finn feels himself flagging a bit, and then they'll retire to bed. Even if he can't sleep, he'll know he's not alone.

Sometimes, when Rey can't stop crying, Finn has a moment of panic where he doesn't know what to do. His instinct is to try and take whatever pain it is away. But the worst part is when he once again realises that this isn't something that simple. He would fight a million battles to take any pain away from Rey. And Rey knows that. She knows he would. Which is why, when the tears won't stop, when the pain is so bad she can barely see a way out, when it feels like it's ripping and tearing at her very core; she reaches for him. If he's not in the same room as her, she just has to reach through the Force, and he comes running. He's the only person Rey feels comfortable being vulnerable like this around. He's the only one who understands. The only one who won't judge. The only one who won't ask questions; who won't expect anything of her. He holds her, tightly against him, wrapping her so well in his strong arms as if he hopes it'll keep her safe from the darkness. He presses kisses to her hair. "It's okay," he whispers, "it's okay, I've got you. I've got you."

In every situation, in every moment of hurt or sadness or pain or loss, one thing remains steadfast.  
"I'll always run to you," Rey whispers to him one night as they lie awake. She's still got tears on her face. Her hands still shake. Finn stills them with kisses.  
"I know," he says, closing his beautiful eyes as he kisses her fingertips. "And I'll always run to you."

* * *

 **A/N** :  
 _happy finnrey friday! this was written for the hurt/comfort theme. this is genuinely the most unorganised, unofficial, messy, spontaneous fic i've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Do leave a comment to let me know your thoughts :)_


End file.
